Apples
Apples are a fruit featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in second episode of the first season. History When Queen Regina marries King Leopold and moves into his palace, she brings an apple tree over from her father's estate. Years later, a Genie who is in love with Regina, is staying at the palace as Leopold's guest. As he waits for Regina by the tree, he cuts off an apple and eats it. One day, the Huntsman, posing as one of the Queen's Black Knights, is walking Snow White through the woods. As she attempts to engage him in a conversation, the princess retrieves two apples from her satchel. She offers one to the Huntsman, who declines. The princess takes a large bite of one apple as she starts questioning him about his true identity. Regina is in possession of an apple enchanted with a sleeping curse, but the apple is stolen from her by Blind Witch. Retrieving it with the help of Hansel and Gretel, Regina goes on to offer the apple to Snow White, asking her to willingly taste its poison, in order to save Prince Charming. After taking a bite of the fruit, Snow White drops the apple and falls into a coma. As the apple rolls away, it falls into a portal in present-day Storybrooke. Shortly afterward, the Evil Queen is tending to her apple when a knight approaches carrying the Magic Mirror, who has bad news for her: Snow White was woken from the coma with a kiss of true love. }} While sitting in Regina's office, Mr. Gold takes an apple from her fruit bowl and tosses it to Regina as they discuss a plan to frame Mary Margaret for murder. Regina has a nightmare in which the townspeople remember their lives from the Enchanted Forest, and seek her out for vengeance. They tie to her apple tree in the town center, with the putrefied apples so rotten that they turn into a black ooze when squished in Emma's hand. After Regina wakes from this nightmare, she notices that her apple tree is actually rotting and confronts Mr. Gold about it being a sign that the Dark Curse is breaking. Still wishing to get rid of Emma, Regina contracts Jefferson to fetch the poisoned apple with his magic hat in exchange for forgetting his true identity. After baking the apple into a turnover, she gifts it to Emma, who has decided to leave town permanently. When Henry sees the apple turnover, he smells the apple ingredients and insists that the turnover is poisoned. To prove it, he takes a bite and falls under a sleeping curse. }} Following Henry's capture in Neverland, Peter Pan throws him an apple as the other Lost Boys look on. Henry declines, saying he doesn't like apples, referring to it as a family thing. Pan explains that the apple is not for eating, but target practice. He calls over Felix, who puts the apple on top of his own head. Pan eggs Henry on as the Lost Boys begin chanting for him to fire an arrow. Tentatively, Henry readies his aim at the apple as Pan promises him the act will be “exhilarating”. At the last moment, he changes his target from Felix and fires the shaft at Pan, who catches the arrow with ease. At New York City's Central Park, Henry sees a certain apple tree that looks identical to Regina's tree. However, because of his erased memories, he does not recognize it. }} }} As Regina duels with her serum counterpart in her office, she takes a fruit bowl and empties out the apples before proceeding to use it as a weapon against her alter ego. At Peter Pan's old camp in Neverland, some of the Lost Boys are dancing around an open fire as others carry a roasted pig with an apple in its mouth, on a gurney. As they set the meal down, Tiger Lily fires an arrow through the apple, causing the Lost Boys to chase after her in retaliation, which gives Hook the time to grab some magic sap from a tree to free his own shadow. After the Final Battle has been won, some of the Dwarves put up a new inscription on the entrance to Regina's office: "Regina Mills, Queen" under the words "Mayor of Storybrooke". Regina is touched by their handiwork and later on, she sits at her desk and proudly holds a red apple that she picked out from her bowl of apples. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Storybrooke's coat of arms is an apple tree.File:111ReginaTurnsAround.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *In "Pilot", Mary Margaret receives not an apple from her student at school, but a pear.File:101WhyThankYou.png This was added because Snow White was poisoned by an apple and does not like them.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on the Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Pilot" *There is a Coral Bowl 14" fruitbowl from Maison Bertet (currently out of stock)''https://www.facebook.com/maisonbertet/posts/380747132018722 http://maisonbertet.com/coral-bowl.html in the mayor's office.File:102InTherapy.png Mr. Gold can be seen taking an apple from this bowl in "The Stable Boy". **Regina has the same bowl in her secret hideout inside the Heart Vault.File:212GetThrough.png **This fruitbowl is also featured at the Vampire Authority meeting table in the fifth season of the television drama series ''True Blood. **In "Page 23, there is a different fruitbowl on the table, which Regina uses as a weapon against her serum counterpart.File:614Parry.png After the Final Battle is won and everything returns to normal in "The Final Battle Part 2", Regina can be see taking an apple from the same bowl.File:622ApplesGalore.png *When Mary Margaret is on the phone with Emma talking about Mr. Gold's condition, she is nervously playing with a red apple, a reference to the apple she was poisoned with.File:216ABadWound.png Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic, Titan Publishing, 2013, p. 170 *When Zelena is in Regina's office, planning to take over her job, the apples on the table are greenFile:511TryingToDecide.png instead of Regina's red ones.File:502Search.png *The apples in the mayor's office in the Underbrooke Town Hall are black,File:512Teleported.png instead of Regina's red ones.File:422TheseStories.png Set Dressing *A cookie jar in the shape of a red apple is sitting on the kitchen counter in Emma's Boston apartment.File:101GoingWhere.png File:101CallingTheCops.png Appearances *An apple appears in Henry's storybook in "Queen of Hearts".File:209BeyondHope.png *A cookie jar in the shape of a red apple appears in "Pilot".}} References }} Category:Food and Drink